


Lucky Boy

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sex Talk, Terushima Week 2017, Terushima's Mom is great, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Everything starts when Yuuji goes to Karasuno's volleyball club to train and become a better captain for his team. He never thought he'd get two wonderful boyfriends out of this.





	1. Friends and Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Terushima Week 2017!

Terushima breathed. It was now or never. He was about to knock when the door slid open and he stumbled forward.

“What is- Careful!” a voice he knew said as he fell in muscular arms.

He blushed pure red and pulled away immediately, stuttering excuses. Sawamura was staring at him, dumbfounded, his arms still open as he had caught him.

“Terushima-kun”, he greeted him. “What a surprise.”  
“S-Sawamura-san”, he said with a bow perhaps lower than needed.  
“What can I do for you?”  
“I- I’d like to train with you to improve on my captaincy”, Terushima stammered, “please.”  
“But… And your team? Johzenji?”  
“They agreed, Bobata is taking care of them while I learn from you. Please, Sawamura-san”, he added with another bow.  
“I- I don’t know, you’d have to ask our coach.”  
“Don’t be so uptight, Daichi”, Sugawara intervened, punching him in the stomach. “Welcome to Karasuno, Terushima-kun!”  
“Thank you!” Terushima beamed.  
“But Suga!” Sawamura hissed.  
“Come in, Terushima-kun.”

Terushima immediately picked on the name he had heard and followed him inside.

“Thank you, Suga-senpai!”  
“Let’s ask Takeda-sensei, Coach Ukai cannot resist his demands. If he agrees, you can stay.”

Sugawara led him through the gym to a kind-looking professor with glasses, whom he assumed was Takeda-sensei. He greeted him and exposed his request, the teacher scratching his cheek in mild embarrassment.

“Please”, he repeated again with a bow.  
“Gosh, now I understand Coach Ukai”, Takeda muttered. “Alright, you can stay, I guess.”

And that was how Terushima found himself training with Karasuno, and especially Daichi, Sugawara and Ennoshita. Being his cheerful, bubbling self, he didn’t take long to make friends with everyone – including Kiyoko, somehow. He had taken a special liking to Sugawara and Sawamura, though, and had to admit sometime he didn’t listen to what they said and simply drooled over Sugawara’s graceful figure or Daichi’s muscles. However, he couldn’t bring himself to make a move on any of them, afraid he’d ruin what they had. And there was this slight doubt he had about their relation – that maybe they were already something more than friends. Oh they were hiding it very well, but he recognized the longing looks and the lingering touches, when they thought no one was looking. And if he was right – well, he had no chance.

Everything changed that day he came back to the club room because he had forgotten his phone there. Everyone was supposedly gone – but that was the key word, “supposedly”.

“It’s very risky, Koushi”, he heard Sawamura’s voice murmur, and there was affection in that voice, something he had never heard until now.  
“I know”, Sugawara’s voice answered, “but Daichi, it’s worth it. Trust me.”  
“I trust you”, Sawamura sighed. “Hell, you were the one to ask me out, I would never have dared. But I like Terushima dearly and I don’t want to lose his friendship over this.”  
“And it is the same for me”, Sugawara said. “But someone needs to act, before he has to go back to Johzenji.”

Terushima felt his throat tighten, his fingers trembling. Hadn’t he misunderstood? He could hardly believe what he had heard – and yet there was nothing ambiguous, was there? Taking a deep breath, he opened the door before he could lose his courage. He felt it deflate as soon as the door exposed him, but it was already too late. The two third-years were staring at him with their eyes wide open, like a deer caught in the headlights. They were sitting on the floor, Sugawara between Daichi’s legs and Daichi in the same position, close enough to be kissing. Which they probably had, considering how red Daichi’s lips were.

“You… heard everything, didn’t you?” Sugawara said, and Terushima felt himself blush furiously as he nodded. “Well, there’s no backing down now, Daichi. Terushima-kun, would you like to date us?”

Again, Terushima nodded, his mouth too dry to talk. Sugawara beamed, and even Daichi had this amazing big smile on his face. The two third-years stood up and pulled him into a tight hug, and he was starting to think he was going to melt and disappear just like that. He had never allowed himself this close to Daichi’s muscles, or to Sugawara’s kind, pretty face.

“We’ve come some way, uh?” Sugawara said with a grin. “Starting as rivals and becoming friends, and finally you’ve become our boyfriend. I’m happy.”


	2. Childhood/Growing Up

Yuuji was sitting on the front steps, looking at the sky, his young face scrunched in thought. Terushima-san looked at him, a bit worried. Her Yuuji was usually very lively, loud and demanding attention. To have him so calm was… unusual. Then again, he just started kindergarten, so he had a lot to process. She prepared a glass of orange juice, put a piece of chocolate into some bread and brought the snack outside, sitting beside her four years old son.

“Yuuji”, she called softly, “is there something wrong?”

He looked down and stared back, and she could see the curiosity in his gleaming eyes. She gave him the drink and ruffled his hair, seeing his mouth turn into a pout.

“You can tell me everything, you know”, she assured him, fingers gently rubbing the back of his head.  
“I want to play with Koushi and Daichi”, he finally said.  
“Well, why don’t you? Are they not nice to you?”  
“But Mom they are fives! I can’t go and play with fives!”

She contained her laughter. Yuuji was talking with such awe in his voice about kids barely older than him, it was definitely too funny.

“And Koushi is too pretty”, he said, “I’m scared. Daichi always protects him from the other boys.”  
“They are mean to him?”  
“Yes”, Yuuji nodded, “because he is very pretty, they say very mean things.”  
“Then don’t you think Koushi-kun would be happy if you went to play with him?” she nudged him as he leaned against her side, chewing on his chocolate snack. “He might be very lonely if other boys don’t want to play with him.”

Yuuji had fallen silent as he finished his afternoon snack. Then, suddenly, he jumped up and ran to his room. He came back with a stack of paper and his drawing pencils, a determined look on his face.

“I want to draw Koushi with Daichi and I”, he said, “so he will know I am his friend too.”

His mother smiled and nodded, watching over him as he sat back and started to draw malformed stickmen, doing his best as he drew large smiles on their faces.

“I’m sure Koushi-kun will be very happy with your drawing”, she said when he showed her the finished product – there was a beaming sun with sunglasses in the top right-hand corner, and three stickmen holding hands and smiling happily.

*

Terushima stared at the drawing Sugawara had handed him with a smile.

“Are you sure it was I who drew that?” he asked the older boy.  
“Certain”, Sugawara nodded, “when I got back home, my Mom wrote our names at the back.”  
“And took this photo”, Daichi intervened, thrusting out a photography that had recently been framed.

On it, three little boys were laughing happily, their arms thrown around each other’s neck, paint covering their clothes. One had silver hair, the other warm brown eyes, and the last… Yuuji felt a surge of nostalgia. He was the third boy, there was no doubt about it.

“I’m happy”, he simply said.

And they smiled.


	3. Angst & Hurt/Fluff & Comfort

Terushima was wondering how he was going to tell his mother he had two boyfriends, who happened to be his childhood friends. His mother had always been open-minded so he had no doubt about her acceptance – what worried him, however, was his father. He had been the one who had taken him out of the kindergarten where he played with Daichi and Koushi, since his behaviour “wasn’t fit of a man”. The private school he had sent him to after that had been hell. If he hadn’t accepted his behaviour as a child, how would he accept him now, when he already saw him as a rebellious teenager?

He sighed heavily. He could conceal it to his father for some time, but his mother had to know. She would cover him – she always had. A smiled appeared on his face as he read his boyfriends’ messages. It was only to ask him if he wanted to come to Daichi’s for a study session, but he was happy he got to spend some time with them. Just them. He loved Karasuno’s team, yeah, but keeping their relationship a secret was torture. It meant no touching, no flirting gazes, nothing that could give them away. So he looked forward to being tucked against Sugawara’s chest as he revised his lessons, sometimes pausing to ask Daichi a question or to make sure Terushima hadn’t fallen asleep against him – it had already happened twice, and Sugawara was adamant on his getting good marks.

He toed off his shoes as he arrived home, the ride to Karasuno was far longer than to Johzenji, but it was worth it.

“I’m home!” he called, stepping inside and running to his room to put his bag down. “Hello Mom”, he greeted her – she was already preparing dinner, sometimes he even wondered if she ever went out of the kitchen.  
“Hello Yuuji”, she replied with a smile as he grabbed one of the many snacks and sat down, “how was your day?”

Now would be the perfect moment, he gulped. It was only the two of them, and she was relaxed. She would be in the right state of mind to listen to him.

“Yuuji?” she said, turning to face him, her brow furrowed in worry. “Is there a problem? Something you want to tell me?”

His mouth dry, he nodded stiffly.

“Hold on a second”, she said, and she prepared herself some tea before sitting down on the other side of the table. “Talk to me, Yuuji-babe”, she said, taking his hands in hers.

He knew none of his friends would have tolerated their mothers calling them such pet-names – but there was so much affection in her voice, it always reminded him she was on his side. She would always be, even if it meant standing up against the world. He could tell his palms were cold and clammy in her soft, warm hands.

“I- I don’t know where to start”, he finally said.  
“With the beginning”, she said. “What is it about?”  
“Relationships?” he said tentatively.  
“You love someone?” she asked with a soft smile.  
“Yeah”, he said – that part was easy. “Yeah, I think I’m in love.”  
“Have you confessed?” she asked.  
“N-Not really”, he said, blushing, “but- but we’re dating, now.”

She nodded. He knew she’d like to know more about who he was dating, meet them – he also knew she wouldn’t press him for answers he wasn’t ready to give. Eventually, he always told her everything. Sometimes years later – but he did. She was his safe haven, and there was nothing to hide from her. (Okay maybe he hadn’t told her he was the one who had broken the vase in the living-room while playing with a volleyball, _that_ would be worth a scolding he wasn’t ready for.)

She might have felt his inner struggling, because she tightened her grip on his hand and gently said:

“Tell me about them. Are they kind? Do they treat you right? Do you feel good when you’re with them?”

He noticed, of course he noticed: nothing about gender, appearance, grades, social status. What mattered was how they behaved with him. It had always been.

“Y-Yeah”, he replied, trying on a smile. “Suga-senpai is very kind and caring, though sometimes he’s a bit of a push-over”, he said. “A-And Sawamura-senpai is a good person”, he added, “kind too but more… stern.”

There, he’d said it. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he finally looked up to see her reaction. She was smiling, and her eyes were twinkling with pride and love.

“I see”, she said. “I know you’re a good judge of character, Yuuji. You’ve always been. I’m not worried about your choice of partners.”

There was a silence as they both processed information. Then, he squeezed her hand.

“Mom?” he said. “You remember Daichi and Koushi, from kindergarten?”

Her eyes clouded with regret and sorrow, but she nodded anyway.

“I do”, she said. “They were your best friends.”  
“Well, it’s… it’s them, Mom. I’m dating Daichi and Koushi.”

Her eyes widened, her hands unknowingly tightening on his own.

“Really?! Yuuji, I’m so happy for you!”

Slowly, he slid out of his chair and hugged her tightly. He was taller than her now – but she was still the one protecting him.

“I knew you would”, he simply said. “It feels like… we were fated to be part of each other’s life.”  
“Would you present them to me? Or perhaps it is too soon, don’t mind me-”  
“No”, he said, “no, they will love you. I know they will. But we’re keeping our relationship a secret still”, he added. “Daichi’s parents are very supportive of him, but Koushi’s… not so much, they don’t know yet. And I- I’ve been worried about Dad.”

She pulled away and stared into his eyes, her hands grabbing for his face.

“Do not let him know”, she said. “I’ve tried to change his mind, I’ve been trying for so long, but…” She shook her head. “He won’t accept it, and I’m afraid of what he might do.”  
“Okay”, he replied, “okay.”  
“But if you ever need anything, just tell me. I will always be there for you.”

*

Terushima was laying on his back. His shirt had ridden up, and Sugawara’s hands were warm on his waist as they kissed. His head was in Daichi’s lap, Daichi’s hands running through his hair. There was nothing rushed about it – it was comforting, to feel them so close. They should have been studying – obviously, homework had been left aside to set out some time for kisses. Sugawara loved to kiss them, and he was good at it. They never went very far, aware that they all had different limits, but kissing was something the three of them enjoyed. And none of the third-years felt completely comfortable with the fact that Terushima was younger – just as much as he was still very unsure about his will to go farther than kisses and lingering touches on his waist. So they had made a deal: wait. Wait until it was something that didn’t seem weird anymore, that felt natural for them. There was no need to rush, and Terushima was fine with that.

“We should stop”, he murmured to Sugawara.  
“Yeah”, he answered against his lips, “I know.”

He reluctantly pulled away, straightening his clothes and wiping his red lips. Terushima took the time to breathe and calm his heartbeat before he sat up and leaned against Daichi.

“You were going to say something before Kou kissed you”, Daichi said in his ear, wrapping his arms around him.

Terushima hummed, settling comfortably against him.

“Yeah, actually my Mom wants to meet you”, he said. “So I thought you could come over for snack-time. My Dad won’t be around so early.”  
“…Snack-time? Yuuji, what is ‘snack-time?’” Sugawara asked, an eyebrow shooting up.  
“Between 4 p.m and 5:30” Yuuji answered, “we eat a little something, drink tea and talk about our day. Is it such a weird habit?”

They didn’t answer, smiling fondly at their lover. He never realized how cute he was – but that somehow explained the badass look. He would be too soft otherwise, and they would constantly be worried about him. Plus, he was hot and that was definitely something they liked.

“On what day?” Daichi finally asked.  
“Saturday. We could study a bit before and after.”  
“I vote for studying before and kissing after”, Sugawara intervened.

Terushima snorted and Daichi sighed. Of course he would.

“We could spend the night here”, Daichi said, “if you want.”

They both nodded with a grin: Daichi’s bed was enormous so they could all fit in and it was the best thing ever. Okay maybe it easily got way too warm but it was nice.

*

To say Terushima was nervous was an understatement. He genuinely felt like he was dying inside, despite perfectly knowing everything would be fine They had lingered outside, studying in a park instead of his house, pushing back the fatal hour. He opened the door and screamed “I’m home” in a high-pitched voice as he took off his shoes. Beside him, Sugawara and Sawamura were doing the same, exchanged nervous glances.

“I’m in the kitchen, Yuuji-babe”, his mother answered, and hell he should have told her he was bringing his boyfriends over but he had been afraid she would be nervous, and now he was embarrassed.

Sugawara and Daichi snickered behind his back and he glared at them, before leading them to the kitchen where his mother was taking a batch of warm cookies out of the oven. She stared for a few second before putting them on the table.

“I should have prepared more dough”, she simply said. “Come in, boys, and sit down. I’m Terushima Kyoka, but you can call me Kyoka.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Terushima-san”, Daichi answered first with a bow. “My name is Sawamura Daichi.”  
“And I’m Sugawara Koushi”, Sugawara added. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

They sat around the table, a bit stiff, and Terushima-san quickly asked them what they wanted to drink, already giving Terushima his usual orange juice. Then she served them warm tea as they enjoyed the cookies.

“So you are both in third year, right?” she asked with a smile.  
“That’s right”, Daichi nodded. “I applied for a university in Tokyo, in medicine.”  
“And I’m going to become a volleyball coach”, Sugawara said. “Or so I think? I don’t really know; it seems too soon to decide.”  
“It’s alright if you don’t know yet”, she said with a smile, “most people don’t. Last year, Yuuji wanted to be an astronaut. I told him he would need better grades in maths so this year he chose to go into pro volleyball. I wonder what it’ll be next year”, she said with a smile, ruffling his hair, “maybe politician? You’d completely reform the system that’s for sure.”  
“Moooom”, he groaned, hiding his face, “stop embarrassing me!”  
“Please go on, Terushima-san”, Sugawara said with a grin, and she laughed.  
“Alright”, she said, “wait a minute.”

Terushima looked at her, clearly worried. She came back with a photo album and he whined.

“Mom, please, not the baby pictures!”  
“You were a very cute baby”, she replied, “stop whining.”

Daichi and Koushi exchanged an amused gaze.

“Actually, we’d be better on the couch”, she said, and they followed her to the living-room, sitting on each of her side while Terushima sat at her feet, craning his neck to see the photos. “That was two days after his birth”, and Terushima had brown tufts of hair on his small head. “And this one is one of my favourites”, she said, showing another. “He was two.”  
“Oh gosh”, Sugawara said, “Yuuji you really were a cute baby!”  
“I bet you were one too!”  
“No”, Sugawara laughed, “I was atrocious as a toddler, you have no idea.”  
“Words!” Terushima protested.  
“No he’s right actually”, Daichi intervened. “He was an ugly baby, it’s a wonder he’s this handsome today.”

Terushima-san laughed at their bickering, turning the pages of the album.

“I love this one”, she said, fingers brushing against the photography. “We had three copies made, one for each one of you”, she said.  
“How about we take the same photo now?” Sugawara suddenly said.  
“That’s a good idea”, Terushima-san nodded.

She grabbed her phone as they squished together on the couch, throwing their arms around each other’s neck to be in the same position.

“There”, she said. “Just as perfect as the first.”

Sugawara grinned.

“Thank you, Auntie”, he said.

Terushima would swear he’d seen tears in her eyes.


	4. Trust/Insecurities/Captain

Terushima was back to Johzenji. It was weird, to meet with his team once again. Bobata had done a good job in maintaining their training regimen, but Terushima now knew how he had to behave to be a good captain.

“Good job, Higashiyama!” he called cheerfully.

Bobata stared at him.

“There is something changed in you”, he said.  
“I went to Karasuno to change”, Terushima pointed out.  
“I’m not talking about your skills, it’s obvious you’ve improved. I’m talking about your… behaviour.” He stared at him for a moment before gasping: “You don’t flirt like you used to do!”  
“Do I?” Terushima replied, a blush creeping on his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head.  
“Bobata is right”, Higashiyama intervened.  
“Yeah”, Numajiri said. “You were always flirting with everyone, but you haven’t flirted a single time since you came back.” He paused. “Are you dating someone? We have basically not seen you since you went to Karasuno, you were always busy!”  
“It’s true that you seemed to study a lot more”, Bobata added. “Who are you, and what have you done to Terushima?”

Terushima opened his mouth to answer, but only managed to look like a fish, as no word came out. He suddenly felt very hot, and he averted his eyes, tugging on his collar. A knock at the door pulled him out of this fix, as they saw it slide open. His heart jumped when he saw Sugawara, and he instinctively ran up to him.

“Pardon my intrusion”, he said with a bow. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, from Karasuno, and I came to see how Terushima-kun was doing.” He then turned to Terushima and added in a lower voice: “Yuuji, you forgot something at Daichi’s.”  
“What?”, Terushima asked, flustered because he hadn’t realized he’d left something at his boyfriend’s house.

Sugawara looked around briefly – everyone’s attention was back to their training and no one was looking at them.

“This”, he said, pressing his lips to his cheek.

Terushima’s face was burning by now, but he intertwined his fingers to Sugawara’s. Sugawara’s face twisted in worry.

“Yuuji, you’re tense. Is there something bothering you?”

Terushima bit his tongue.

“It’s nothing”, he replied.

His father too had noticed something was different with him, and it worried him. He tried to be discreet, but it wasn’t easy when all he wanted was to scream to the world how lucky he was that he had two amazing guys to love. Sugawara squeezed his hand.

“Everything is going to be okay”, he said with a smile before pulling away to find a good observation spot.

*

He messed up. He was used to Karasuno’s rhythm by now, so Johzenji’s felt completely different and threw him off balance. He felt like he just screwed up several weeks of hard work, and didn’t dare to look at Sugawara’s on the side-line, watching him fail, or to his probably disappointed teammates. Everything was becoming too much and his fingernails were digging painfully into his arms, trying to anchor him to the present – but it wasn’t enough and he pressed them harder.

“T-Terushima?” a voice called. “Terushima you’re bleeding.”

It was too much, the volleyballs slamming to the ground, the squeaking of shoes on the floor, the glaring lights, the eyes staring at him.

“Yuuji!” he heard someone call, but it felt distant.

Sugawara grabbed Terushima, tackling him to the ground and prying his hands off of his bleeding arms before covering his ears with his hands and pulling him against him, blinding him by pushing his head against his chest so that he was the only thing surrounding Terushima now. He could feel him trembling and crying, but it didn’t even seem that Terushima had registered that, nor the pain in his arms.

“You’re safe”, he murmured, trying to control his own panic, “I’m here babe, okay? I’m here, you’re safe, nothing bad can happen to you now. You’re safe”, he repeated like a mantra, oblivious of Terushima’s teammates watching them with a mix of surprise and fear. He pulled his hands away from Terushima’s ears and rubbed his back, his head, still murmuring soothing words, until Terushima stopped trembling and finally pulled away.

“I’m sorry”, he said, “I’m so pathetic.”  
“What? Where does this come from?” Sugawara couldn’t help but ask, still holding him tightly while sitting on the ground.  
“I screwed up everything”, he said, and his voice broke.  
“You didn’t screw up anything”, Sugawara replied firmly. “Yuuji, I love you, I’m in love you, and there’s no amount of screwing up that can change that, okay?”

Terushima nodded slowly and Sugawara let out a sigh. He gave him another squeeze, then gently tilted his head and kissed his lips tenderly. A shocked expression painted itself on Terushima’s features, but Sugawara’s presence was soothing and he answered his kiss eagerly.

“Thank you, Koushi”, he sighed, nuzzling against his neck.

When he finally let go of Sugawara, he realized all his teammates were watching him with surprise and something akin to respect. He had his insecurities, but his boyfriends were perfect to help him through them. He trusted them to do so.

“So”, he said as he got up, scratching his head, “um, everyone, Suga is my boyfriend.”  
_“I knew it!”_ Bobata said, “I knew you had someone! Though I thought you’d go more easily for Sawamura. No offense, Sugawara-senpai.”  
“None taken”, Sugawara said with a laugh, “as Daichi is _also_ our boyfriend.”

Bobata gaped.

“You wretched monkey!” he laughed, punching Terushima in the shoulder, “you got yourself two perfect boyfriends, can’t you leave some for the others?”

Terushima grinned, feeling a weight lifting at his friends’ acceptance. Maybe the future wasn’t so bleak after all…


	5. Late Nights/College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the NSFW chapter, skip to the last * if you don't want to read it!

Time had gone by since Terushima, Daichi and Sugawara started dating. Daichi was in second year of medicine, Sugawara had changed after a year and was now in his first year of psychology, while Terushima had settled for English studies. They had been surprised by how good he was at it, but he was clearly enjoying himself after only two months.

They were living in Tokyo, Sugawara and Terushima working in a restaurant down the street, making sure Daichi got enough sleep – a not so easy task, as it turned out to be. Terushima’s mom and Daichi’s parents helped them financially, so that they could live quite fine. Terushima was happy – but what was making him giddy was that he was finally feeling ready to go farther than kisses and lingering touches.

Sugawara and Daichi had been having sex for a while, he knew, but never pressured him to anything. Now, he wanted to join in for the fun, he wanted to show his boyfriends how much he loved them. They didn’t know anything about that, however – that was going to be his surprise. He had chosen the Friday dating night just before Christmas vacations to tell them, and was getting increasingly nervous at the prospect. He’d tried a few things on his own, of course, but finding a moment where he could be alone at home was incredibly difficult. Once more, he checked he had everything. It had to be perfect.

*

Friday night was finally there, and they had been too tired and too lazy to go out. Instead, they had ordered take out and settled on the couch to watch Disney. Sugawara and him were cuddling against Daichi, their heads resting on his shoulders. It was time to put his plan in action. He laid his hand on Daichi’s thigh, quite close to his crotch, thumb rubbing circles on his skin. Yet, Daichi seemed quite oblivious. Sugawara, on the other hand, had perfectly noticed his “subtle” flirting. Terushima grinned and winked at him, and Sugawara grinned back. Terushima craned his neck until his lips brushed against his ear, Sugawara gripping his fingers.

“Daichi~” he drawled, “I want to have sex.”

Daichi legit jumped on the couch, staring at him with his eyes wide.

“Yuuji, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

Terushima chuckled, biting on his own knuckle, giving him an enticing look.

“We should move it to the bedroom”, Sugawara suggested, fingers threading through Daichi’s hair and kneading against his nape. “You need to relax too, love”, he added for Daichi.

Daichi took a breath and then stood up, switching off the television before turning to Yuuji and taking his hands in his.

“You sure you want this, babe?” he asked, a concerned expression etched on his face.  
“Yes”, Terushima nodded with a smile, “I’m certain.”

Sugawara grabbed one of his hands and guided him to the bedroom, Daichi following them, looking quite thunderstruck. Terushima immediately took off his t-shirt before opening his drawer in the nightstand and taking out the lube and condoms. He didn’t see Sugawara and Daichi exchanging a look, but startled when he felt Sugawara’s arms wind around his waist, his lips pressed against his shoulder, silver hair tickling his neck. Gently, he took the lube and the condoms from his hands and set them on the nightstand.

“Koushi?” he asked in a breath.  
“You’re not bottoming tonight”, Koushi murmured, lips travelling up his nape, to his ear and back down to his shoulders, lighting his skin on fire.  
“But…”  
“You’re not bottoming for your first time”, Daichi said, and his voice didn’t leave any place for an objection. “The farthest any of us has gone with you is kisses down your stomach, we’re not taking any risk.”

Terushima grumbled but nodded, a sigh leaving his lips when Sugawara’s warm hands slid up his sides. He managed to turn in his hold to face him, looping his arms around his neck to kiss his lips. His fingers were slightly trembling and Daichi knew they’d made the right decision. He took off his own clothes while Sugawara undressed Yuuji with his silvery touch.

“I wanted to make you feel good”, Terushima pouted, and Sugawara chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth.  
“Then, how about you suck me off while Daichi gets ready?”

Terushima’s eyes fell on Daichi, who was currently taking off his boxers. His eyes lingered on his crotch and he realized maybe – okay, certainly – they had been right to take it slower with him than he would have. They were amazing boyfriends in the way they knew him and took care of him.

Sugawara undressed and Terushima lightly knelt between his parted legs, his cheeks red and burning already. He kept eyeing at Sugawara’s crotch, looking hesitant, and Sugawara gently threaded his fingers through his dyed blond hair.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, you know”, Sugawara whispered. “I’ll be fine.”  
“I want to”, Terushima answered. “I’m just… Tell me if I do something wrong”, he simply said before wrapping his lips around him.

Sugawara sucked in a breath and glanced at Daichi to see how he was doing – and he seemed fine, red and hazy-eyed, light pants coming from his lips. The sight made him groan and Terushima hummed in pleasure around him, making him tighten his hold on his hair. Terushima felt a bit overwhelmed by all the noises and sensations, but he loved knowing his boyfriend was feeling good because of him. Sugawara’s voice was rising steadily, music to his ears, stopping on an indignant whimper when Daichi’s hand roughly pulled his head away. Terushima felt himself twitch at the sensation, and a rough laugh came from Daichi’s lips.

“Come here baby”, he murmured, hauling him on the bed.

Sugawara propelled him right into Daichi’s waiting arms, hands gliding easily down his arms and between his legs to put the condom on him. The feeling of someone else’s hands on his crotch made Terushima tremble and Sugawara chuckled, his voice low in his ear.

“You definitely won’t last long, babe”, he murmured, and he hadn’t let go of him – instead, he was guiding him into Daichi, who’s breath faltered at the intrusion.

Terushima could only see them blurrily, through his tears of overwhelming feelings and intense rush of pleasure, as he pressed in to the hilt and babbled a “I love you so much” that made Daichi’s head spin. Sugawara was right – he didn’t last long at all, spilling into the condom with a hoarse cry and nearly collapsing on Daichi, who was ready to catch him. He was trembling still, barely holding himself up as he pulled out and collapsed in a heap next to Daichi.

“Don’t worry”, Sugawara murmured, brushing his cheek, “I’ll take care of this.”

And so Terushima watched him as he finished off both himself and Daichi, the latter holding his hand tight through it. They didn’t take long to put him in the middle of their cuddle-sandwich, warm hands on his skin sliding up and down as if to comfort him. Daichi nuzzled his chest, and Sugawara tucked him under his chin, and he felt like he was in the most perfect place of the universe.

“I’m happy”, he whispered.

He knew, without seeing or feeling it, that they were smiling. He would have never guessed that a day like this would come, but he was more than happy with this development. He was happy, sleepy and in love. There was nothing more to ask for.

*

“Terushima-sensei”, a student called, “I’m sorry but I don’t understand this phrasing. Why would someone ‘break a leg’?”

Terushima smiled as he put down his textbook. Sugawara had been right to push him to become an English teacher. He was definitely a good psychologist. He took his time to explain the idiom to his students. He had exams to go through with his colleagues and wouldn’t be home before it was late, but he had absolutely no regrets.

When he exited high-school, the car was waiting for him. Daichi was behind the wheel, smiling at him.

“Hello baby”, he greeted him with a peck on his lips.  
“How was your day?” he asked.

Daichi was a doctor now, and a good one. To be more precise, he was a paediatrician.

“Fine”, Daichi answered, starting the engine.

The talked about work and their upcoming holiday as Daichi drove them back home. Sugawara was already there, with take-out. He was already in his pyjamas and curled up on the couch, and Terushima felt his heart melt at the sight. It was funny how he was still so much in love with them, even after all those years. He flopped down with his head on Sugawara’s lap, his feet propped up on Daichi’s, and smiled. Sugawara somehow managed to kiss his lips and Terushima sighed in delight.

“So”, Daichi said, grabbing their attention, “guys, there’s something I wanted to ask.”  
“We’re not having a dog, Daichi”, Sugawara answered immediately.

Daichi smiled, but Terushima saw his smile was trembling. He pushed his feet off as Daichi got up, his breath hitching when he knelt in front of them. He felt Sugawara’s fingers tighten on his hair as his eyes widened. Daichi opened a huge blue velvet-covered box, revealing two gold rings. Inside were engraved two words: Eternal Love.

“I’m not asking for a dog, Koushi”, Daichi murmured, “I’m asking for both of your hands.”

A laughter laced with tears bubbled in Terushima’s throat.

_A hundred times yes._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
